


STORY CHALLENGE

by Stormy_Oton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormy_Oton/pseuds/Stormy_Oton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have a story in my head, but I keep changing the flow so I'm posting the things I keep the same in each reworking. You can do anything with it, as long you keep with the guidelines of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	STORY CHALLENGE

1) The muggles learns of the magical world when a fight betwen the Order of the Phoenix and the Death Eaters spils into muggle london thro Diagon Alley. Mass destruction ensues.

2) Do to the violent introduction of the magical world the muggles see them as a threat, inventing was to find and destroy them.

3) Amist the 3-way war(light, dark, and muggle), the children(all kind) are forgotten, slaughtered, or turned into mindless soldiers.

4)The golden trio(Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger) make interlinking trunks(aways changing how) to protect the children, and later there knowledge.

5) The children bring animals(magical and non-magical) into the trunks, the magical environment increased there intelligence to a human level.

The story keeps changing after that, so how it goes on is up to you, have fun! And remember to link me your story.


End file.
